


Stiles 'Little Red' Argent Meets Scott and All His Issues

by FionaRex (orphan_account)



Series: Teen Wolf Pairing AU Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not literally, Scott loves Stiles, Sheriff Stillinski is actually Scott's biological dad in this, Sheriff Stillinski is actually Sheriff John McCall in this, Stiles is NOT a hunter, Stiles is a biological Argent in this, allison argent is evil and misunderstood, allison hates scott, chris argent is an angel, isaac loves derek, isaac loves his alpha, sheriff Stillsinki is married to Melissa McCall in this, stiles is in the closet, stiles loves scott, victoria Argent is just misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FionaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Argent has an older sister. No, really. Her name is Allison and she's been attending a special "training school for gifted children" since Stiles was in elementary school. No, really.</p><p>or...</p><p>The one where Stiles is an Argent, Scott is secretly in love with him, and after Scott's bite Derek convinces him that he can have both Stiles and the werewolf life. Don't blame Scott for complicating everything. He didn't choose the werewolf life, the werewolf life chose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Basix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



Scott McCall and Stiles Argent had been best friends since elementary school. Scott was the son of police officer John McCall and nurse Melissa. He lived in a nice home and was a normal kid: clumsy, asthmatic, and excited about everything, all doused with just the barest hint of healthy suspicion, courtesy of his dad, who said he someday wanted to be the sheriff.

Stiles Argent was different than Scott, more privileged, wealthy, living in a giant manor in a rich neighborhood and a huge family with all kinds of backgrounds. Stiles' father was Chris Argent, whose own father owned a company providing weapons, ammunition, armor, and other tools to the various departments of law enforcement all around the country. Stiles' mother was the front desk secretary for the Beacon Hills High School and she was slightly, okay _very_ , overprotective of her son.

Stiles' parents had a decked out basement in their grand, luxury home. The basement was fully furnished and had an entire wall full of guns and ammunition, things Scott had never even _seen_ before, and his dad was a police officer so he'd seen plenty.

There was another strange room in the Argent's basement and Scott had only glimpsed it once before Stiles was dragging him away, saying that was a room no one but the adults were allowed to go into. All Scott had seen was the bright white light hanging from the ceiling and pale green tiled walls, like the ones found in autopsy rooms, because Scott had tip-toed into one once when his father wasn't looking. He could honestly say that the talking to he got was well worth the thrill of the venture. But he couldn't figure out why Stiles' parent's would need an autopsy room in their house, unless they were butchering people on a fairly regular basis, which was just silly, or just moonlighting as doctors on the side. He wouldn't doubt it with how filthy rich they were.

Another aspect of Stiles was how he had always gone on about his big sister, Allison, who was away in Georgia at some special training school for young children. Stiles never really said what _kind_ of training it was but Scott never did ask, either. Based on the tone of Stiles' voice when he explained it, he didn't think he was allowed to.

Scott had never met Allison and there weren't really any pictures of her around the Argent house and so it was entirely illogical that he didn't think Stiles actually _had_ a big sister. That is, until he was proven wrong, in the worst way.

You see, Scott had been harboring a crush on Stiles since sixth grade and he'd come to appreciate everything about his best friend. He loved the way Stiles smelled when they hugged, a sweet spicy aroma that reminded him of pumpkins and the warm, sugar vanilla candles his mom was so infatuated with. This could also be because Mrs. Argent was always burning candles that smelled like that around her kitchen.

He loved the way Stiles looked at him when Scott complimented him. He would tilt his head almost like he was curious and his eyes would get bright, his brows furrowing in confusion, a bemused grin on his face. Scott, in short, was infatuated with his best friend and wouldn't mind getting stuck at one of those high school parties the older kids talked about just to get the chance to kiss Stiles, just once to see what the boy tasted like, to see if he tasted anything like he smelled.

There was one time when they kissed but it was when Stiles was obsessing over Lydia Martin and he wanted to try and impress her. Scott, of course, would do anything for his best friend and so he agreed to practice kissing with Stiles. Scott pretended to be Lydia and they kissed a few times. Scott was nervous and kept wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, failing to notice the strange look Stiles was giving him when he handed over Scott's inhaler.

Then they hit high school and everything changed.

It was a cool, early Autumn day and Scott and Stiles had arrived at school, sitting on the hood of Stiles' Jeep for a few minutes before going in. It was when Scott leaned over to say something to his best friend that he was, as was mentioned before, proven wrong, in the worst way.

Someone pulled Scott roughly off the hood of the Jeep and slammed him face down onto the sidewalk, a high-heeled foot firmly pressing against the back of his neck as his arm was held in an awkward position by a pair of almost feminine hands. Then he found out why they were so feminine.

“Lay one finger on my little brother and I'll cut your dick off.” And that was when Scott realized that, yeah, Stiles really _did_ have a big sister and her name was Allison. This revelation was promptly followed by the sound of Stiles going off on said sister and profusely apologizing to Scott for her treatment of his best friend. Scott shrugged it off, being the great guy that he was and all. Besides, his dad being the sheriff now and his mom a nurse, he could handle it. Plus, he was still in love with his best friend and had a ten year plan to make him fall in love with him. He couldn't screw it up by wimping out now.

It took a while to get used to, having Allison around every day at school, _everywhere_ at school, and Scott began to seriously suspect that she was spying on them at the request of Victoria Argent. The woman may seem nice on the outside but she was evil and blood sucking on the inside, as far as Scott was concerned. There was always something a little... _off_ about her. He never really felt as comfortable around her as hospitable as she was.

Things only got worse after Scott found himself in the woods in the middle of the night, looking for half of a dead body because Stiles thought it would be fun and that, since Scott's dad was the sheriff and all, they wouldn't get in trouble. Of course, then Stiles had to go off and find himself escorted back home while Scott ended up getting bitten by a werewolf because, yeah, those existed apparently.

The next few days were... _interesting_ , to say the least. He tried so hard to keep his secret from Stiles and succeeded, for a short time. That is, until _Derek Hale_ happened.

Scott was sitting in class with Stiles, trying to ignore the snide remarks Mr. Harris was throwing at him for continuously falling asleep. Hey, it wasn't _his_ fault that he went and got bit by a werewolf. He wasn't even aware they were real things.

Stiles elbowed him a couple of times to ask if he was alright, concern which he shrugged off until Mr. Harris proceeded to move them apart. Then he just snapped. Grabbing his bag, he glared at the man the whole time he headed for the door, ditching his chemistry class and ignoring everyone's shocked expressions, zeroing in only on Mr. Harris' angry frown and unforgiving eyes.

Scott found himself walking through the halls, aimlessly, until he got to the front doors, deciding that the Preserve was probably the best option. After all, he sometimes ran there when his mom told him he needed to work out, for his asthma and all. It didn't make any sense to him but, then again, mother knows best so he did what she asked.

Then he got to the edge of the forest, not really understanding _how_ he had gotten here because from the moment he left the school parking lot to the moment he stood at the foot of a large oak tree, his mind had been completely filled with thoughts of Stiles. Stiles laughing, Stiles smiling, Stiles hugging him, kissing him, naked in his bed, Stiles-wait, what? Stiles had never been naked in his bed before, but then again, it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Maybe he could convince Stiles that he would need to do it for research or something, need to know it for Lydia, when she _never_ asks him out. Scott didn't want to be mean, he just knew a lost cause when he saw one. Lydia Martin was a lost cause.

His thoughts consumed him again as he dropped his bag to the ground and collapsed by the big oak, settling against the base of the tree and breathing the air in. It was a clear, chilly morning and Scott had yet again drifted to thoughts of the Argent family so he didn't realize there was anyone behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up. He startled and jumped away from the tree, and the man standing next to it. _Derek Hale_. Anyone from the town would recognize him. The Hale family were practically famous in Beacon Hills. Of course, the only ones left were Peter, who was comatose, and Derek. Tragic story, really, but Scott just didn't care at the moment.

“What the hell, man?! You always sneak up on people like that?” Scott demanded. Derek barely batted an eyelash at him.

“So...your wolf senses must really suck if you didn't sense me coming along.” he said, catching Scott off guard.

“Wait...what? How did you-”

“You think you're the only one? Nah, man. There's plenty of us, we just stay hidden real well. The only difference between you and me, Scott, is that I was _born_ this way. You were _turned_ into a monster and I was _born_ one.” Derek replied. Scott marveled at the strangeness and charm that was Derek _freaking_ Hale and shook his head.

“What the hell do you want?” he asked. Derek snorted, shifting and shuffling his feet a little. Scott jumped a little as he gaze upon Derek's shifted features.

“So...I'm assuming you haven't learned how to control your shift?” Derek asked.

“What? What ar-”

“You're shifted right now, Scott.” Derek said matter-of-factly.

When he reached his hands up and realized that, _hell yes,_ he _was_ shifted, Scott screeched, a short, sharp sound that he would later deny making, and glared at Derek, as if looks could kill.

“What are you saying? That you can help me?” he asked. Derek nodded and crossed his arms, staring at the teen thoughtfully. Scott didn't trust him but whatever sense he had in his head told him that Derek may very well be the only one he had to look to for help. After all, he couldn't really let Stiles find out about this or there would be hell to pay. He loved his best friend too much and would do anything not to lose him, _anything_.

What started as an awkward meeting in the forest led to weeks of training and Derek throwing Scott up against walls, electrocuting him, shooting him with regular bullets, even grazing him with wolfs bane at one point, and otherwise threatening his life in every way possible.

The most important thing Derek had told Scott was that he needed to find an anchor, something to hold him down to his human side or he would attack anyone he came across, even those closest to him. After explaining to Scott what an anchor could be, they went at it again, only harder this time. Derek seemed determined to break Scott, if at all possible.

“Does that include Stiles?” Scott had asked one day, after a particularly rough training session. Derek had called it ' _reflexive training_ ', said it was to pinpoint the speed and accuracy of his newly enhanced supernatural reflexes.

“Does _what_ include Stiles?” Derek asked.

“You said to find an anchor or else I'll hurt the people I love, those closest to me. Does it include the people you're in love with? Because I've loved Stiles since elementary school.” Derek turned to look at Scott, suddenly very serious.

“Scott, I'm only going to tell you this once, alright? You can be friends with Stiles all you want but _do not_ get involved with him. It will only end in pain.”

“But you said you had a human lover once. You said that Kate-”

“Argent!” Derek snapped.

“What?” Scott asked, confused.

“I told you Kate was my human lover and that she was the one who killed my family. I told you I had lovers after her but Kate was a hunter in a family of hunters, Scott. Kate is an Argent.”

Suddenly, it all made sense to Scott and it broke his heart.

Allison never being there until she _was_ , when she hit 17. Allison going to some special “ _training academy_ ”. Stiles never talking about certain habits of his family or quickly changing the subject. The room in the basement Scott was never supposed to see. Why, after finding out about Scott, which was about two weeks after the bite, when Derek had already been training Scott for about a week and a half already, Stiles always tried to inconspicously suggest that they go to Scott's house instead. It all made sense and Scott found that he was _so_ angry with Stiles he couldn't control the rage of the wolf in his head, the betrayal and hurt.

He jumped up, pacing back and forth and going on about how he was going to punish Stiles, put him in his place because that's what a good _mate_ would do, when Derek knocked him back down, swinging his legs at Scott and tripping him at the foot of the stairs in the old Hale house, which is where they had trained.

“Scott, at this point, the wolf in you recognizes Stiles as your mate. That's both a good and bad thing, alright? You see, he had to protect you by lying to you. Now that you know about his family do you understand why? Scott, he did it to protect you. I happen to know he's not as crazy as his sister. He's a better Argent than the rest of them. Hell, he's nicer than Chris Argent and man is a saint. He's all about the code and following the code. Stiles, he doesn't hunt _at all_. He's known about it his whole life and he doesn't follow it. He doesn't _have_ _to_ , not with Allison doing it for him. He's got a heart of gold, Scott. He's not a hunter. I wasn't trying to warn you about _him_ , I was trying to warn you about his _family_. If you have to, use your love for Stiles as your anchor. _Scott_!” Derek shouted, snapping Scott back to reality. Scott hadn't realized he had shifted, claws and teeth extended, growling at the only other wolf in his vicinity.

He let the claws and teeth retract, shifting back as he panted, worn out with anger.

“I love him, Derek. I love him so much.” Scott whispered. Derek stepped back and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I can smell it on you.” He smiled as Scott began to shake off the wolf, still grasping at control.

“I'm gonna go talk to him. It's better if he's alive and hates me than if he's dead and loves me. I'm gonna go tell him, Derek. I can't stand the thought of losing him, alright? I'll be back.” Scott said, walking to the door as if he were in a trance.

“Scott.” Derek stopped him just as the teen's feet hit the front porch. He turned to look at Derek, noting the strange look on his face.

“Be good to him. You may not be able to trust his family, but you can trust him, alright? So, um...don't let history repeat itself, yeah?” he said. Scott didn't need the gift of telepathy to know that Derek was talking about Kate.

“Yeah. I'll take care of him, Derek. Don't worry.” he said, turning to leave. The last thought that crossed his mind before he shut the door actually managed to comfort him.

_I'm doing this for us, Stiles._


	2. Smut Pt. 1 (Stiles/Scott)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott confesses, Stiles talks, there's smut, and maybe Victoria isn't as evil as the tags like to say she is.
> 
> Pretty much. 
> 
> Remember, kudos, comments, reviews, suggestions, etc.
> 
> There will be Derek/Isaac smut in the next chapter, I promise. It's already written up, I just have to type it out now. So, that should be up tonight.

Stiles Argent was...frustrated. He was, at the moment, more frustrated than the time he got home late and was caught making out with his alleged friend the new kid on his porch by his mother. Needless to say, _that_ kid had never looked him in the eye again and had avoided him like the Black Plague at school. Stiles very strongly suspected his mother's involvement, just like every other ruined _almost_ relationship in his life.

You see, being an Argent meant keeping up appearances and for Stiles, who had already sworn off his own involvement with his family's hunting and whatever business they had on the side, he was perceived as weak because of his desire for other boys and his reluctance to join the family business. Victoria and Chris did their best to hide it from the rest of the world and within the Argent household it was a topic never to be discussed. It was _taboo_ , it was _forbidden_.

At the dinner table, Allison's conversations consisted of her training, their targets, latest plans, and berating Stiles for not being a man and embracing his centuries-long heritage, _a noble bloodline_ , she would say. Then Victoria or Chris would intervene because, well, heaven forbid Victoria's little boy have to be tainted while he was still _still just a child_.

Victoria and Chris, sometimes even Gerard and Kate, would ask questions about their day, with the understanding, of course, that Stiles was not to talk about high school crushes, dating, or relationships because of his preferences. It only served to make him feel a little better that Allison didn't talk about any of that stuff, either, though for an entirely different reason. Though, there was _one_ time, just after Allison got back from her training school, that she mentioned someone.

Allison briefly mentioned a boy named Matt, said he seemed sensible and logical enough, a good kid with a level head and a strong sense of loyalty. Gerard seemed to like him well enough and Kate couldn't wait to meet him. Chris had exchanged a sympathetic glance with Stiles, one Gerard and the others weren't meant to see. They didn't. Stiles, unfortunately, seemed doomed to a life of abstinence and chastity, or just silently erotic mental torture which he would hopefully never let slip to anyone, especially Gerard, and so he would never do his part and carry on the family name or whatever. Hence, the frustration.

At the moment, he was sprawled out on his bed upstairs after an awkward dinner with his family and Scott, courtesy of Allison's growing trust issues when it came to her little brother.

Scott was sitting on the floor, reaching a hand up to rub along Stiles' ankle. The door was open but Victoria had managed to work her wiles well enough to get Gerard and Kate out of the house and Chris off with Allison to meet Matt, giving Stiles some time to himself. After all, somewhere deep, _very deep_ , inside of herself she wished to give her youngest at least _some_ of what he wanted, _needed_ , as a teenage boy. She just didn't want to hear about it or see it.

“So, you're saying that you're a werewolf, you know about my family, and you're _in love_ with me?” Stiles asked, feeling overwhelmed. Scott sighed and continued to rub Stiles' soothing circles into delicate, soft skin of Stiles' leg.

“Yeah, basically, all that. But Stiles, I need you to understand this. I've...I've thought of you as more than a friend since, like, elementary school, man. I _always_ thought I was going to marry you. My mom and dad always said I couldn't but even now, understanding your family, I'm not...I mean, I still love you. Even if I have to meet you in secret for the rest of my life and only share kisses or whatever. I don't mind, Stiles. The fact of the matter is that I still love you and nothing is going to change that. I get it...if you hate me. I'll understand. I'm sorry for...having to burden you with this.” Scott looked down, forlorn, waiting for Stiles to punch him or slap him or chase him away.

Scott hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt the light brush of soft, warm lips against his and his eyes shot open to see Stiles pulling back from the kiss, unsure of himself.

“Wh-why'd you do that?” Scott asked, sensing the fear and trepidation in his best friend.

“Well, that's what people who love each other do, right?” Stiles replied.

“Well, yeah, but-wait, what?”

“Yeah, Scott. Since 7th grade.” Stiles said sheepishly, blushing and ducking his head, backing away from Scott.

Scott reached out, placing his hand on the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles looked at him, open and curious, but there was no sign of reservation there.

“No, Stiles. Come here.” Scott said, drawing him in for another kiss and gently pushing him back onto the bed, unaware of Victoria Argent walking by, a blank look on her face as she closed the door quietly.

Scott spent the first few minutes exploring, running his hands up under Stiles' shirt to stroke along the smooth skin, rubbing over his nipples, down his chest to his thighs, removing Stiles' clothes as he went.

By the time Stiles was fully naked, he was arching up into Scott's touch, his hands folded behind his head and gasping with each fiery touch to his skin. Scott spent his time worshiping Stiles, leaning in to kiss _here_ , lick _there_ , suck at his neck, his collarbone, his nipples, his waist, his hips, his thighs, bite at his inner thigh, eliciting a whine from Stiles.

For Stiles, who was a virgin, this was new territory. He had never made it further than a kiss, all tongue and slow and dirty, before his mother or father, or hell, even _Allison_ , had intervened and ruined it.

The way Scott was sucking, steadily harder, at Stiles' hip bone was bound to leave a mark and left Stiles reeling. He was panting and couldn't even look at Scott for fear of coming before he was even touched, like an inexperienced teenage boy, which...in reality, he was.

Then Scott got to the good stuff. After he had seen to the major part of the exploration of Stiles Argent's body, he saw fit to get on with it already and his hands found Stiles' thighs again, tapping them so Stiles would spread his legs, knees in the air and heels pressed against his ass, showing off everything for Scott's hungry gaze.

Scott unconciously licked his lips at the sight of Stiles laid bare and he leaned in without thinking about it, his long, slender fingers pulling Stiles open just a little more to run his tongue across Stiles' entrance. Stiles groaned and arched up, hands sitting across his chest uselessly.

“Scott, just fuck me already.” he whimpered. Scott grinned wickedly up at him.

“As you wish.” Scott replied, reaching into his school bag and taking out a small white, unlabeled container. Stiles glared at him incredulously.

“Did you seriously think you'd be able to just walk in here and get me in bed? Seriously, Scott? And with no protection?” he demanded. Scott laughed and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

“Well, I'll admit I _was_ pretty confident that you'd come around but I'm not gonna lie, I was prepared just in case. There was, uh, some real fear there, Stiles, that you wouldn't want me around anymore. And as for protection, Derek says that Werewolves can't get sick and so they don't have diseases. Besides, with that knowledge in mind, you'll _love_ being able to feel all of me. Trust me.”

“How do you even know, Scott?” Stiles asked quietly, his voice taking on a strange tone that Scott didn't recognize, his face oddly guarded all of a sudden.

“Stiles? Look, there was this _one_ time, this _one_ girl, when I was in 9th grade. I was trying to get over you because I thought that you wouldn't want me because you had that kid, what was his name, that foreign exchange student.”

“Franco? Franco Moretti? Dude, my mom chased him off the porch and he never looked at me again. I _told_ you that.” Stiles argued.

“Yeah, but you were so depressed that I thought you loved him or something.”

“No, Scott, it was a one-time thing. I never talked to him again, man. He went home the first chance he could get. Scott, who was the girl?” Scott bit his lip, too afraid to lose Stiles like he had been so scared only half an hour ago.

“Well, her name was Maisie Burrows. She was in 8th grade and we only did it one time. I never really liked her. I mean, she was pretty enough but she just wasn't you.”

“Maisie Burrows like the middle school _cheerleader_ and _star football player's girlfriend_ Maisie Burrows? The one who was dating the high school quarterback Jon Davies?” Stiles asked, eyebrows raised in shock.

“Um, yeah. That's kind of the guy who my dad almost beat up because he sent me a death threat.” Stiles fell back on the bed laughing as Scott sat there, confused with the bottle of lube still in his hands.

“What?” He asked. Stiles sat up fully and pulled Scott to him, kissing him deeply, opening his mouth and letting Scott slip his tongue in, moaning as Scott fumbled with the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, reaching down to rub them around Stiles' hole. Then Stiles pulled back from the kiss.

“Look, Scott, I love you, alright? So, just forget about _Maisie Burrows_ and fuck me, yeah? Or make love. Whichever term you prefer. I'm not picky.” Scott laughed warmly and slowly slid two of his fingers into Stiles' body, past the tight ring of muscle. Stiles gasped and fell back onto the matress, hitting his head on the headboard with a loud thud, causing Scott to wince.

Then Scott changed the angle of his fingers and Stiles released the most inhuman, pathetic sound that Scott had ever heard leave his best friend's mouth.

“H-holy shit. What was that?” he asked breathlessy. Scott laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

“That, my love, was your prostate. It's like...it's like a hotspot inside of your body. Don't ask me how I know that.” he said. Stiles grinned at Scott, chewing his lower lip suggestively before pulling Scott to him forecefully with a hot and demanding kiss.

"Come on, Scott. Fuck me already. You're so slow I might have to find someone else to do it for me."

After the preparation and a little more pre-coital banter, Scott slowly slid into Stiles, the human's body hyper aware of every ridge and bump and vein as the werewolf buried himself inside. Scott stilled himself when he was buried balls deep in Stiles' ass, grinding his hips against the human's ass, helplessly overwhelmed by the incredible sensation of his best friend's hot, tight, slick channel clenching around his cock.

Stiles was whimpering, feeling something between a mix of pleasure and pain, and Scott leaned down to pepper kisses over his eyes and face, lacing their fingers together. Pressing himself flush against Stiles so the human's hard, leaking member was pinned between himself and the werewolf's rigid, lean body, Scott began slowly rolling his hips, shallow thrusts, and grinding Stiles into the bed, swallowing the human's soft moans with his tongue. He moved both of their hands above Stiles' head and scooted closer as he began pounding into Stiles, pulling away from the kiss so he could pant into Stiles' chest.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, their harsh breathing, and the _ridiculously_ expensive bed bumping against the wall went unnoticed by the boys as they were too wrapped up in each other. And, of course, they wouldn't have seen Victoria standing outside the closed door, eyes misting as she listened to all the words of love Scott moaned to Stiles or the high gasps of pleasure and chants consisting only of Scott's name that fell past Stiles' lips.

As she stood there, listening to her precious boy spread himself out for Scott, let himself be _taken_ , and _submitting_ to this teenaged werewolf, the only thing she could think was that, maybe, Stiles wasn't such an innocent little boy anymore. Maybe it was time she let him grow up and make his own choices. Maybe it was time she open the gates and take down the walls and let him face down Gerard on his own, just to see if her beloved son had what it takes. So, her choice made, she ignored the sounds from Stiles' room, went to Chris, and prepared to draw the battle lines.

This was just the quiet before the storm.


	3. Smut Pt. 2 (Derek/Isaac)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally, this entire chapter, as short as it frickin' is, is all Derek/Isaac smut. I hope you like bottom!Derek. If you want to see a chapter with bottom!Isaac, let me know and I'll try to fit a scene in there somewhere. 
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing here. Comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. This story has now been extended to 5 chapters because of an addition to the Sciles storyline. The Derek/Isaac is just a side story, more for humor and flow than anything else. But I DO like them together. So yeah, lemme know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 “So...you _do_ like me then?”

“Oh, for fuck's sake, Isaac, will you just shut up about it?” Derek snapped, throwing the book he'd been holding onto the rest of the pile.

“Aha! I knew it! So you _do_ and you're just waiting to get me alone so you can take advantage of my boyish good looks and corrupt my innocence and purity.” Isaac declared playfully.

“Isaac, in case you haven't noticed, we _are_ alone.” Derek pointed out, matter-of-factly.

“Ah, you didn't deny it. Oh, Alpha, my Alpha. What better time to bend me over and knot me right here, yeah?” Isaac declared, emphasizing his words with a vulgar gesture. Derek swallowed...hard.

“Oh.My.God. Isaac, we are _so_ not having this conversation. Go home. You can't just _say_ things like that around me. Besides, you don't even know what position I like to be in or-shit! That's not really-that's just...just disregard that. Pretend I never said that. I-”

“Oooh, so you like to _bottom_ then? Is that it? Is it because you want _me_ to bend _you_ over and fuck _you_?” Isaac asked, moving closer to his alpha, who was now panting and pressed back against the wall, sweating feverishly under Isaac's hard gaze. One flash of his eyes, catching Isaac's, one breath of the heady scent of arousal confirmed it for the teen.

“And so I'm right? You _do_ like to submit. Funny. For a guy who calls himself the alpha, I didn't think you'd be the type to willingly bend over and spread your legs for one of your own betas.” Isaac whispered into Derek's ear, licking the shell and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Derek whimpered and leaned into the touch. The scent of his arousal turned Isaac on to no end.

“So, Derek, I'll ask you again. Do.You.Want.Me.to fuck you?” Isaac breathed, running his tongue up Derek's neck. Derek moaned softly, lunging at Isaac and knocking him to the hard wood floor, stripping his clothes as fast as he could while pinning the beta with his strong thighs. Isaac caught on soon enough and wasted no time in stripping himself, as well.

When they were both naked, Isaac's eyes skimming over Derek's body hungrily while Derek sat there whining with the need to breed and be dominated, it hit Isaac just how much _he_ needed this. His whole life had been filled with tragedy, with loss, with abuse and helplessness and lack of control and now he had something new, fresh, _beautiful_. Here, before him, sat someone he could _love_ , someone he could _dominate_ , someone he could _possess_ , someone he could _take care of_ , someone he could _protect,_ and that someone was asking for nothing in return but Isaac's control. All he wanted was for Isaac to take the lead and for Isaac to take care of him, to protect him, to love him. This...this was something he could do.

Isaac ran his hands appreciatively up and down Derek's bare thighs, lightly scratching over the unmarred skin. Derek shivered and leaned into the touch, letting his eyes flutter and his head fall back as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

“You're so beautiful, Derek. You're so pretty.” Isaac whispered, fascinated by how receptive his alpha was to his touch, by how much power ran just under the surface of the older man's skin and yet, here he was, trusting Isaac with all of it.

“Come here, Derek. Lay down. I'm gonna get you ready, okay?” Isaac muttered, gently pushing Derek off of him and lightly tapping his thigh, prompting him to turn onto his back and spread his legs. From this angle, Isaac could see everything and to have Derek, his fierce, strong, proud alpha, before him, so pliant and submissive, was intoxicating. It was a rush of power and Isaac briefly wondered if this is what being an alpha felt like. Then Derek whined and he snapped out of it. _Right, the submissive alpha. Right._

Isaac leaned down, nipping experimentally at Derek's collarbone. Derek gasped and arched his back, pushing his chest up into Isaac's body. Isaac grinned and moved his tongue higher, sucking and marking on Derek's neck. He groaned as he watched the delicate skin there break out into a deep red color, satisfied with the mark. He continued to lick at the skin, his tongue moving over the hard, flat planes of the alpha's chest, lips wrapping around one of his nipples and biting down gently.

Derek groaned and jerked, one hand moving from its place against the wall above his head to palm at his naked member. Isaac growled and slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own. Derek panted and Isaac could hear him begging under the harsh breaths, pleading with Isaac to take him already.

Isaac laughed and met Derek's lips with his own, shoving his tongue into the alpha's mouth.

Derek's cock lay hard and leaking precum against his stomach, still wrapped in the tight grip of Isaac's hand as the teen pulled away from the kiss.

Derek was moaning, needy and wanton and gasping, both hands reaching for Isaac's hips.

“Nu-uh-uh. I'm in charge here right now, Derek. Stay here and don't touch yourself. I gotta go grab some lube.” Isaac said, pulling completely away from the alpha. It took everything in Derek not to wrap his own hand around his dick and slowly jack himself off as he waited for Isaac to return. So he settled for lacing his fingers together behind his head and staring impatiently at the ceiling of the loft's living room.

He was so wrapped up in thoughts of Isaac buried deep inside him, pounding him into the floor, turning him on all fours, using him and breeding him like a bitch in heat that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. It wasn't until he felt the lubed finger stroke around his hole that he jerked and realized Isaac was there.

“You have _no_ idea how good you smell right now, Derek. Your arousal is _so_ strong.” Isaac muttered, letting his probing finger finally slip past the ring of muscle and into Derek's body.

Derek groaned and arched up yet again, spreading his legs wider and reaching his hand out for the teen. Isaac complied and lay down on top of Derek, draping his body full over the alpha until there wasn't an inch of skin not touching.

Isaac continued to finger Derek, letting another two slide into the alpha's body as he started grinding himself against the naked alpha, relishing in the broken moans and aborted gasps spilling from his delicious lips. Derek began desperately fucking himself on Isaac's fingers when the teen curled them just right, rubbing against Derek's prostate and eliciting a loud whine.

Isaac pulled his fingers out and moved his body away from Derek's, earning a frustrated groan, and leaned down to suck a deep red mark into Derek's hip, going further and licking at his inner thigh, then proceeding to move closer, nudging Derek's legs further apart with his fingers, and flicking his tongue over the alpha's entrance. Derek made a choked sound that was something between a whine and a gasp.

Isaac licked and sucked Derek open even further, dipping his tongue in to taste Derek and the, _strangely peach flavored,_ lube that was leaking out and running all over Derek's ass. When Derek was a complete wreck and couldn't form a single coherent word, writhing and gasping and pushing his hips back onto Isaac's tongue, Isaac pulled back yet again, grabbing Derek's legs and wrapping them around his slender waist, scooting closer.

“Alright. You ready, babe?” Isaac asked, dropping a quick kiss on Derek's forehead as he positioned the head of his cock at the alpha's entrance, arms braced on either side of Derek's head, and slowly pushed in.

Derek was tight, _really_ tight. Isaac may be a virgin but he was willing to bet that Derek had never had sex like this before, which made the whole event that much more intimate.

He leaned in and started kissing along Derek's neck as he began a steady rhythm, pounding the alpha into the floor as Derek's hands grabbed at his back, nails raking over the fair skin there and leaving angry red marks as he moaned and groaned out and endless chant of Isaac's name.

“Yeah, babe. You like that? You want more? Want more, babe?” Isaac panted. Derek whimpered, tightening his legs around Isaac's hips.

“I-Isaac. Harder, please. More, Isaac. Oh, f-fuck.” Derek growled, arching his whole body and baring his throat to Isaac in total submission.

So Isaac thrust harder, reveling in the broken cries falling from Derek's lips and the clench of the warm, tight passage around his cock. He panted and he groaned as the sweat ran over his skin and his muscles strained in the effort of fucking hard, deep into Derek.

Noticing that Derek had started stroking himself as he got closer to his climax, Isaac shifted his position, sitting back on his knees and pulling Derek onto his lap, never once taking his cock from the alpha's body.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Derek asked in confusion, eyes glazed over with his lust. Isaac smiled and nipped at his bottom lip.

“Don't worry about it. Just ride me.” he said. That was all he needed and Derek smiled back, rolling his hips and bouncing himself as he experimented with this new angle. He must have found what he was looking for because he whined and started to fuck himself on Isaac's cock as Isaac sat back and let the alpha work himself, reaching one hand up to tentatively stroke over Derek's leaking cock.

For Derek, the sensation of being filled with Isaac's cock, the quick snap of the teen's hips, the drag and pull along his hot channel, the beating his prostate was taking, the warmth of the vice-like grip Isaac had on Derek's own member, all led up to an orgasm so amazing that Derek _actually_ passed out. No joke. Seriously. _Literally_.

One moment he was torn between thrusting into Isaac's fist or pushing back on his cock, just barely realizing the tight feeling inside of him that was sending shivers up his spine was Isaac's knot, and the next he was gasping Isaac's name as he spilled over the teen's hand and his own chest, unable to take a proper breath before he felt Isaac's own orgasm hit, the teen coming inside him, and he blacked out.

When he came to, Isaac was leaning over him, grinning.

“So...does this mean I get to call you Peaches and Cream?” Isaac asked. Derek stared at him in confusion.

“What?” he questioned, his voice hoarse. Isaac held up a bottle. The peach flavored lube. Derek groaned and shook his head in exasperation.

“Lube and cum, man. Lube and cum.” he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“Isaac...you can call me whatever you want as long as you fuck me like that again.” he answered breathlessly.

“Great. I'm game.” Isaac replied, opening the bottle to pour some lube onto his fingers. Derek recoiled in horror.

“Not yet! Jeez, kid. How do you _even_ get it up that fast?” he demanded.

“Me? I'm just a sweet, pretty faced, alpha-fucking machine...as long as it's _you_ I'm fucking.”

“Really? _That's_ the best you got?” Derek asked incredulously.

“Nah, give me a minute and I'll _show_ you my best.” 


	4. Stiles & Scott Desecrate Everything With Sex, Hungover Derek Goes Off On Lydia Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This...this is a filler before the big bang at the end. This was more for flow and humor. I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what you think, yeah?
> 
> Comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. Your opinion is always appreciated...unless it lacks tact, then it's just offensive.
> 
> Love you guys. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of the title? It's sooooo original, right?

When Victoria Argent told herself she'd like to see Stiles stand up to Gerard, this wasn't quite what she had in mind.

Now, while it was true that she had been allowing for more opportunities for Scott to get Stiles alone while in the Argent house, she wasn't impressed with Stiles' initiative to start ' _Project Revenge-By-Sex_ ' on Allison's bed. So naturally, of course, she had to sit him down and talk to him about it. After all, she couldn't have Scott and Stiles christening everyone's beds with their bodily fluids at any given time. It just wasn't sanitary.

Ignoring his mother's talk, Stiles and Scott had moved on to Kate's floor after desecrating Allison's bed, then they went for Gerard's desk, Scott making sure he took Stiles on all fours just so Gerard would have a nice reminder from his grandson, a lovely stain of questionable fluid left behind on the expensive cherry wood...forever.

They hadn't yet attacked anything of Victoria or Chris', both boys being extra polite and courteous around them. Victoria suspected it was because she and Chris were more tolerant and merciful than the others. After all, Allison _had_ been training since elementary school at the same elite academy that turned Gerard into the ruthless killer that he was today, hunting “monsters” that didn't exist. Victoria never _did_ see werewolves as monsters. And yet...she hunted them all the same because that was what was expected of her. Stiles didn't understand and so he didn't appreciate those expectations. He had always been far more... _liberal_ , than Allison and the rest of the Argents, after all.

It took about four months for Stiles to get it out of his system, at which point he became more rebellious. Meaning, he and Scott came out to _the general public_ , threatening Gerard's safe little world of make believe where everything was perfect and went his way.

Kate was amused by it, funny enough. She openly joked about it in front of Gerard. She humored Stiles at the dinner table when he challenged Gerard with the thought provoking question of what the old man would do if his homosexual grandson became one of “ _The Argent Titans_ ”, the established best of the best of the Argent hunters of monsters and other creepy crawlies that went bump in the night.

And while Gerard was trying to keep his sanity in check and prevent his inevitable heart failure, Derek and Isaac were up to other shenanigans across town at the Hale house. After all, Derek _hated_ doing anything pack related at his and Isaac's loft. He didn't want the memories associated with a place he called home, a place that needed the security and warmth of it.

“So...wait...you're...you're pregnant?” The following silence was incredible. Every pack member, including Peter and Cora, were staring at Isaac like he was an idiot.

“Yes, you moron, of course she's pregnant. They had sex, they failed to use contraceptives, she got knocked up, end of story.” Cora snapped. Derek held up his hand, a plea for Cora to lower her voice. All the noise of the last half hour was killing his head with the ridiculous hangover as he started to remember the events of the night before.

Cora made an apologetic look and rushed to her brother, brushing a hand through his hair and cooing over him. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“So, what you're saying then is...you want _me_ to pretend that I got you pregnant because _Jackson_ got you pregnant and Jackson and I both have blond hair and blue eyes so that way his parents won't suspect anything and be pissed?” Isaac asked, still confused. Lydia smiled and nodded.

“Riiight. Derek?” He questioned, not taking his eyes off the redhead.

“No.” Derek's abrupt and sharp answer took the smile right off her face.

“But Derek-”

“No, Lydia. Isaac's my mate and I don't care if Jackson's parents are going to be pissed. Neither you _or_ Jackson are part of this pack and I won't let you drag Isaac, who _is_ pack, into your stupid teen drama. Solve your issues on your own, Lydia. They're _your_ responsibility.” The room was deathly quiet for a beat.

“You're right, Derek, you know. They _are_.” Lydia informed him. Derek stared at her in confusion, nursing a cold washcloth on his forehead and waving Cora away as she fretted over him.

“Twins, Derek. I'm having twins.” Lydia snapped.

“Oookay...is that supposed to make me feel guilty? Because if it _is_ , you should have thought about that _before_ you spread 'em for your adolescent, high maintenance, drama queen sorry ass excuse of a boy-slave.” Lydia's loud gasp and Jackson's shocked expression was met the general eye rolling, badly stifled laughter, shaking of heads, scoffs, snorts, and smirks from the pack.

“Tact, Derek. Do you know of it?” Erica demanded.

“No, Erica, but I _do_ know what a condom is. And don't you dare say you used one, Lydia, because I know that if you're trying not to get pregnant, you're _really_ not trying hard enough.” Derek growled. Lydia looked angry and close to tears now, Jackson reeked of guilt and shame.

“Look, Lydia. I'm gonna tell you this because no one else is and you need to hear it, alright? Now, contrary to popular belief, this whole world does _not_ revolve around you, alright? I'm tired, I'm beat, I'm frustrated right now. I feel like I just got ran over by a military tank, then ran over again. Last night, I took the pack out to celebrate Boyd's birthday. These little bastards here got me _so_ drunk that I ended up making out with a random strange guy who roofied my drinks and whose ass Isaac managed to kick before the aforementioned little bastards had to drag me home. Isaac wasn't pissed. I wasn't pissed. The pack wasn't pissed...because we're _adults_ , Lydia. I may have a killer hangover and I may not want to but I'm going to suck it up and pull my incredibly righteously indignant ass off this couch long enough to train these guys today...for _many hours_ today, even though I don't want to. You know why, Lydia? Because that's what mature, responsible adults _do_ , Lydia.” Derek was, in short, seething at this point.

Cue the impotent rage of alpha Derek _Hale_.” Peter narrated sarcastically. Derek glared at him and pursed his lips as Cora made a rude hand gesture to her uncle.

“I'm a teenaged girl, Derek. I made a mistake. Don't crucify me. All I was doing was asking for help.” Lydia snapped, teary-eyed now while Jackson stood helplessly and uselessly to the side, the volume of her voice causing Derek to cover his ears again, this time with Cora slapping her hands over his ears, too and glaring daggers at Lydia Martin like she wanted to kill her... _with her teeth_.

“No, Lydia! Help would be us talking to Jackson's fucking parents for you! Help would be us giving you a place to stay while your families sort out the mess and the legal prospects! Help would be us trying to support you from a safe distance, without having to involve ourselves so deeply we can't even get back to _our_ business! We are a _werewolf pack_ , Lydia! We don't have the same problems you do. Our issues will always be bigger than your issues, Lydia. Help is not trying to pawn your unborn child off on my boyfriend because you're too selfish to just _be strong_ and take damn responsibility for it! Help is not designating the _teenaged boy_ of your choice to play your fake booty call! Help is not running and hiding from the mistake you  _knowingly_ walked into! You understand?! Now, get out! Leave, Lydia! You and Jackson need to go sort this out with the adults in your life and, right now, that is not us. We have our own stuff to deal with and, at the moment, you're not welcome here.” Derek yelled, ignoring Isaac's uncomfortable wince.

Lydia stood in shock for a moment more before she turned on her outrageously expensive designer heels and marched out of the Hale house, followed by Jackson.

Derek scoffed and shook his head, taking a glass of ice cold water as Cora offered it.

“If I see them around here again within the next three months and it isn't a supernaturally related emergency, I'm killing them...both of them. With my teeth.” he threatened. Cora smiled as she ran a fresh washcloth over her brother's forehead and he sighed. Isaac and the rest of the pack looked on in amusement.

“You know, big brother, I was just thinking the same thing.” 

 


	5. What To Do About Gerard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, I promise you a knotting smut scene between Scott and Stiles, thought not really good because that isn't really the focus of this chapter. Basically, this is short, it's the end, and there will actually be one more chapter after this one: a bonus smut one with Derek and Isaac but we'll have Isaac topping from the bottom. So yeah. Enjoy. And super sorry it took so long. It's been a busy month.

For the last two weeks Stiles had been bombarding Scott with the most ridiculous questions, all on werewolf biology, at the most inopportune times. 

The first time was when Scott was having dinner for the thousandth time with the Argents and Stiles thought it necessary to question the process of knotting while Kate was trying to skin a corn dog with her teeth. She choked on it. Scott choked on _his_ food. Allison choked on _hers_. It was a chain reaction around the table and Stiles just looked on expectantly, his eyes fixed intently on his boyfriend. Gerard fixed Scott with a murderous glare as the teen met Stiles' eyes and smiled innocently.

“Well, um, not really here at the table, Stiles. But we'll talk about it later. I promise. Later.” he said patiently, his nerves on fire. They did. Scott tried not to choke again. He avoided eye contact with the overprotective and furious Gerard for the rest of the dinner.

Stiles continued to ask him questions constantly, ignoring those around them, and even managed to embarrass Erica at one point. Derek had to give him points on that one. _That_ was impressive.

This went on for about three weeks until Scott decided he couldn't take it anymore and he forced Stiles into bed with promises to _show_ his best friend just what the wolf in him could do in bed. 

This happened on a day when Stiles was, naturally, busy researching for Derek, had been all day and was still wearing his baseball cap backwards and loose, baggy sweatpants from earlier in the day, bare chested because he was lazy, and was, therefore, too distracted to notice Scott sneaking in through his bedroom window. 

“No, you stupid thing. Dammit, stop.doing.that.you.piece.of.sh-”

“Stiles!” The shriek that came out of Stiles' mouth upon hearing the voice and turning to see Scott gazing at him in amusement was one the human would still deny to this day. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Scott asked. Stiles fixed him with a murderous glare and crossed his arms in the computer chair.

“Well, if you must know, I was trying to research _harpies_ for Derek but, for some reason, the internet keeps cutting out on me. I have no idea why but it's pissing me off now.” 

“Come here and ignore the computer for a while. Derek's got Peter and Cora and I'm sure he'll be fine without the research for one day. Come to bed. I want to...I want to show you something.” Scott muttered, biting his lip nervously.

“Oh, gee, can't get more cryptic than that Mr. Serial-Killer-Man.” Stiles mused. Scott stepped forward and leaned in to capture Stiles lips, shoving his tongue into the human's mouth and mentally fist pumping in victory when Stiles moaned into it, relaxing into his boyfriends' touch.

“Come to bed with me.” Scott whispered slowly, licking Stiles' lower lip and rubbing their noses together. Stiles giggled, another sound he would deny making, and let the werewolf lead him to the huge bed against the far wall of the room, right beneath the large, arched window. Stiles had chosen this room for his own, special purposes.

Scott lay his boyfriend onto the bed gently, Stiles still wearing the baseball cap backwards because he said that was how the _cool kids_ wore it, and began to slowly strip off his sweatpants, kissing, licking, sucking, biting here and there as he got lower, before he sucked a mark onto the heel of Stiles' foot when he pulled the sweatpants off and threw them across the room. 

“That's the _weirdest_ spot for a hickey, dude.” Stiles laughed softly, spreading his legs so Scott could drape himself over the human's body when Stiles was naked at last. 

“Mmm, maybe so, babe, but that was where I wanted to mark you. Don't worry, honey, I'll mark you other spots, too. I promise. How about...here?” Scott asked, leaning in to bite at Stiles' throat, digging his teeth in and sucking at the delicate flesh there. The soft groan from Stiles only encouraged Scott in his endeavors and he moved his tongue up to Stiles' jawline. Stiles tilted his head back to give Scott more access as the werewolf moved his hands from where they were braced beside Stiles' head and ran them over the human's chest. 

His long fingers found Stiles' nipples and started rubbing and pinching, eliciting a high pitched moan from the human as he bit his lip and arched his back, leaning into Scott's touch. 

Scott tore his mouth away from Stiles' neck and moved himself down his boyfriend's body until he got to his chest, wrapping his lips around one of Stiles' nipples and sucking like he was trying to get the human to come from this sensation alone. Stiles moaned loudly and spread his legs for Scott, curling his toes and whimpering, begging under his breath to Scott to fuck him already and to stop teasing him.

Scott always knew Stiles had sensitive nipples and this reaction only made him want to turn his mate over and fuck him now rather than wait for all the foreplay to be over with.

“Listen, Stiles,” he said, pulling himself away from Stiles just enough to look him in the eyes. 

“You remember when we talked about knotting? The basic mating instincts of a wolf and, by extension, werewolf?” Stiles nodded slowly, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Well, I want to do that _now_. I didn't think it was safe before because I didn't know if you could handle it but, if you're willing to do _whatever_ I say, I want to try that now. I _need_ it, babe. There's just this...this kind of _pull_ , you know? This pull to mate you, and claim you, breed you and mark you. There's this... _possessive_ thing that I can't explain and I _need_ it so bad. Do you...do you wanna try that, babe?” Scott asked nervously. Stiles smiled softly and ran his hands over Scott's clothed chest.

“Whatever you want, Scott. I want it.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's neck as the werewolf leaned down over Stiles once more, rutting against his boyfriend and grinding their erections together, Scott still clothed and Stiles bare for the taking.

“First, take that stupid hat off.” Scott growled. Stiles could _hear_ the growl but he'd be damned if he was going to let Scott take his fun away the first time he was knotted. 

“I wanna role play, babe. I'll be the athlete and you be the coach takin' charge.” Stiles said, only half serious. 

“You wanna role play?” Scott asked incredulously.

“Yeah?” Stiles whispered, his voice small and anxious.

“Um...no. We are _so_ not doing that. I mean, not tonight, at least. Tonight is _special_ , Stiles. I just want to _make love_ to you, not fuck you. Besides, where did you even _get_ that idea?” 

“Oh, you know... _around_ -”

“You got it from a porno, didn't you?” 

“ _Yeah_ , yeah I did. I got it from a porno.” 

“I _knew_ it! No, Stiles, you are taking that hat off and we are going to make sweet, passionate love and tomorrow I'll indulge your stupid fantasy, alright?” 

“So, for real? You'll actually let me do that? You promise? Because that's one of my kinks, you know?” Scott sighed and leaned in to place a single, chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

“ _Yes,_ Stiles. I will fuck you with your stupid hat on tomorrow. I promise.” Scott snapped, sitting up on his knees to strip his own clothes off and Stiles excitedly jumped up and reached over to the night stand for lube. And, of course, it was special scented lube. Not just any scent, but _pineapple-coconut_ scented. _Of course_. Because he wouldn't be Stiles without the childish impulses.

When Stiles settled back on the bed, he coated his fingers in the lube, laying back on the mattress and spreading his legs so he could reach down and slowly slide a couple of fingers into himself while Scott settled himself between Stiles' legs, leaning in to suck and kiss at Stiles' neck and throat, one hand firmly wrapped around Stiles' slender hip, the other stroking the human's leaking cock. 

Stiles worked himself open until he was ready for three fingers, adjusting the angle until he found that sweet spot, arching his back and gasping as he pumped his fingers into his hole, stroking over the sensitive little gland, while Scott changed up his tactics and pulled back enough to brace himself against the mattress on his elbows, bowing down to wrap his lips around Stiles' cock. Stiles whimpered from the tight heat around his member and the firm pressure against his prostate, his toes curling and legs spreading wider as he struggled to remove his fingers from his body.

“S-Scott. I'm ready. I-I'm ready. C'mon, babe.” Stiles gasped, closing his eyes against the unguarded look of pure lust and want he knew he'd find in Scott's eyes. Scott planted one last kiss on the tip of Stiles' member, smiling lecherously up at his boyfriend, and braced his arms on either side of Stiles' head as he positioned himself. 

Stiles groaned as Scott pushed in and moved his hands to wrap around his boyfriend's forearms, tightening the grip as Scott bottomed out and stilled, allowing Stiles to adjust as he always did. 

“Scott, hey? Does the knot hurt?” Stiles asked, running his hands up Scott's arms, over his chest and through his hair before finally settling on his back. Scott smiled reassuringly at Stiles. 

“No, babe, not if you do it right. I mean, from what Derek told me, it might feel a little uncomfortable at first but it shouldn't hurt. He said that if it really hurts or you tear anything then you're not doing it right. Which is why I need you to absolutely listen to me tonight, okay?” Scott asked, meeting Stiles' eyes and raising his voice, brow arched to emphasize his point. Stiles nodded, focused intently on the comfort of his boyfriend's amber glowing eyes. 

With that, Scott leaned down, nipping at Stiles' nose before he started up a steady rhythm, rolling his hips into his boyfriend's body, lips brushing the human's as the boys panted together, completely wrapped up in each other.

Scott brushed his lips over Stiles' jaw, nosed along his neck, and finally settled on sucking a livid red mark into the human's collarbone. They could hear voices downstairs, arguing with Stiles' name slipped in, and Scott froze. Gerard and Kate were in the kitchen.

Scott could hear Kate saying something about leaving Stiles and Scott out of it and just going after Derek since Scott wasn't the problem. Gerard countered by saying that since his grandson was sleeping with a werewolf, then that _made_ Scott a problem. Kate recited the old Argent family code, Gerard called her a hypocrite. It went back and forth and Scott was shaking, tense with the effort of holding himself up over Stiles until Stiles sighed in exasperation and tightened his body around Scott's member. Scott gasped and glared down at Stiles, who was wearing a devious smirk and pushed himself back on Scott's cock, clenching down again. Scott moaned and started moving again, giving a tentative roll of his hips before he growled at something Gerard said downstairs, something about ripping Stiles away from Scott and chaining him up in the basement, and began pounding Stiles into the bed, leaning in to bite down on Stiles' neck. Stiles moaned his appreciation and tightened his grip on Scott's back, picking his feet up off the bed and wrapping his legs around Scott's waist, heels settling into the dip of the werewolf's lower back.

Scott growled with each moan, gasp, groan, every dirty, filthy, content sound Stiles made, the wolf demanding he claim his mate, satisfy his lover, ward off other would-be challengers, threats like Gerard. When Stiles dug his nails into Scott's back and clawed at the skin, leaning his head back unconsciously and baring his throat for Scott's pleasure, the wolf inside poised, preparing itself, commanding, pushing for Scott to take what was his, to take as his lover presented himself. The wolf demanded that Scott secure his mate, protect him from other predators, those seeking to take Stiles away from Scott. With this thought in mind, his instincts running wild, Scott latched his mouth onto Stiles' throat, biting down hard enough to draw blood as he came and pulsed inside his boyfriend and his knot began to form. 

Scott groaned and slowed his pace, rutting into Stiles and shivering with each new load he spilled into the human as his knot brushed against Stiles' prostate.

“Mmm, f-fuck, Scott. Oh!” Stiles whined, toes curling and nails drawing blood from Scott's back as his orgasm hit him, barely recognizing Scott's groan, followed by a suspicious growl before he whimpered and blacked out. 

When he opened his eyes, Stiles found himself alone in his bed. The sheets were changed, his and Scott's clothes were gone, and there were raised voices coming from downstairs. He, of course, crawled out of bed to investigate. 

It took him a moment to realize someone had dressed him, most likely Scott, and that he was now wearing a pair or loose gray sweatpants hanging low on his hips and a white tank top before he stepped out into the hallway. 

The voices became clearer as he got closer to the steps leading into the kitchen and he recognized several voices interspersed in a great argument. He heard his dad's voice, his mom's, Kate, and Scott. There were some voices he didn't know but those were probably more hunters working for the Argents. Victoria was the loudest, breaking into a side argument as Stiles crept toward the staircase at the back of the kitchen. 

“The point is, Gerard needs to be dealt with. We go by the code and we leave it at that. Leave Derek alone, Leave Scott alone, and-”

“Leave Stiles alone. I almost killed that old bastard when he came in on me and Stiles. I won't hesitate to finish the job next time, Kate.” That one was definitely Scott. So that explained a little.

Stiles was about halfway down the stairs when the kitchen, crowded full of people, came into sight. He sat on a step, leaning against the railing and half hidden in the shadows. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen island and Kate, looking up to see Stiles and frown, was the only one who noticed his presence. 

“Right now, he's pretty worked up, Scott. I mean, you _did_ kind of tear into his arm. He's not a loving guy, I'll give you that. Hell, he'd kill me in a heartbeat, but he _will_ kill you if he sees you with Stiles again. He may be a ruthless killer when it comes right down to it, but he _is_ capable of defending his family. Now, I'm not saying you should ditch my nephew, I'm just giving you a heads up, a fair warning. Be prepared, Scott. He will _not_ stop hunting you until one of you is dead. He'd even kill Stiles just to do it, string him up and use him as bait or whatever.” Kate explained, her voice objective and level like she was talking about the weather. She cocked her head inconspicuously to the left just enough for Stiles to catch on but discreet enough for no one else to notice. 

He moved a couple of steps down and looked over, still hidden in the shadows, to see Derek and Isaac standing by the island, as well. Derek had his eyes on a map set on the island, biting his lip and stroking his chin, so focused he hadn't even noticed Isaac moving over to the stairs to join Stiles. Scott merely sniffed the air and smirked when he caught scent of his mate. The hunters turned to look and were discouraged at the last second by a vicious growl from Scott. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Isaac asked, sitting on a step beside Stiles and ruffling his hair. Stiles snorted as Derek leaned over the map, pointing something out to Scott and the Argents.

“Well, my ass hurts, I have a headache, and I have no idea what is going on. Care to explain?” Isaac chuckled and grinned, ruffling Stiles' hair again. 

“Well, I can tell you that your ass won't hurt forever. The first time I knotted Derek, which, incidentally, was the first time I fucked him, I think he may have cried a little but then he blacked out. Oh, but he didn't black out from the pain. He blacked out because I'm just that damn good. I literally fucked him unconscious...oh, sorry. Too much?” Isaac arched his brow at Stiles, who was giving him the most disgusted look he could muster. 

“So, um, anyways...I'm sure they won't mind if you interrupt them to get some Tylenol or something.” Isaac offered. 

“Meeting? What is this even about?” Stiles asked, his gaze turning on Scott. 

“Well, just before you passed out, Gerard came into the room and tried to take you so Scott might have pulled his knot prematurely to attack your grandfather, hence the reason your ass hurts so much. So, Kate locked him up in the pantry, believe it or not, and Scott invited us over here when your mom demanded that something be done about Gerard before he went insane and brought the whole Argent family down with him. So, they're discussing pack lines and stuff. You know, like where Derek and his pack are allowed to go and where the Argents are allowed to go. They're drawing territory lines.” Stiles bit his lip thoughtfully, nodding in understanding. 

“Wait, why does my family need territory lines? We're not werewolves.” 

“Well, that's more for Derek than anything else. It's to let them know where they can go without being torn apart by Derek and his pack. It works the opposite way, too, for Derek and the rest of us.” 

“Right. So...Scott explained knotting to me and all that but there was one thing about it that he never told me.”

“And that is?”

“What pushes you to knot? I mean...like what dictates the right time to knot? Because me and Scott have had sex countless times now and he's only ever knotted me once and that was tonight. So, what does it mean?” 

“Right. Well, Derek told me that the instincts of a werewolf are _obviously_ very heavily wrapped up in those of a wolf. That means that when they want to breed, they knot to keep all the...you know, the _seed_ , in there so the chances of getting pregnant will be higher. Then there is the path that isn't for breeding. A werewolf doesn't just knot to breed. They'll knot to claim, as well. Meaning that a werewolf will knot his mate for two reasons: the first being to breed and the second being to claim. They knot to claim when they sense a threat towards their mate or territory, which can usually be the same thing, or when they just want to establish their territory for others. So...if Scott sensed that Gerard was a threat, then he would knot you to let Gerard know that if he touches you Scott will kill him. It's a biological, instinctive imperative. Those were Derek's exact words. Make sense?” Isaac asked. 

“I get it. Makes sense. So...wanna go down with me?” Stiles asked, eyes focused solely on Scott.

“Go down on you? Nah, I don't really like giving head. I've got Derek to do that for me.” Isaac muttered absentmindedly. Stiles whipped his head around to glare at Isaac only to see his eyes fixed on Derek. There was definitely lust in those eyes. 

“Dude, no. I asked if you wanted to go join the others in the kitchen with me, not go down on me. And hey, if you're thinking about Derek going down on _you_ then I don't want to hear it. Just...yeah, let's go, man.” Stiles laughed, patting Isaac on the arm as he stood and walked down the steps, drawing the eyes of all the hunters, his family, and the werewolves in the kitchen. Scott's eyes lit up when he saw his boyfriend, his lover, his _mate_. 

“So, what are you all doing?” Stiles asked, letting his fingers dance along the granite island, biting his lip as he flitted out of Scott's reach when he passed him by, heading for the cupboards. 

“Well, we're trying to figure out what to do with your grandfather, seeing as he's completely losing his mind. What are _you_ doing?” one of the hunters replied, glaring at Stiles. Scott's smile fell and he flexed his claws. 

“I'm just grabbing some Tylenol, yo. No harm done. Sorry to interrupt your little meeting.” Stiles glanced back at Scott, clicking his tongue when the werewolf would not look at him, still too focused on the rude hunter.

“Can we get back to the meeting and leave my brother alone?” Allison suggested. Stiles whipped his head around. He hadn't even noticed his sister here. 

“So, yeah...you guys just take care of business and...we are going to get out of here. Derek, Isaac.” Scott said lightly, reaching out and grabbing Stiles by the arm as he made his way out of the kitchen. Derek and Isaac exchanged glances, Derek arching his brow, before they came to a silent agreement and followed Scott and Stiles out, despite Chris and Victoria's voices calling after them.

“You alright, babe? Hey, give me that. You don't need it. That's what you have me for. Scott said, taking the bottle of Tylenol from Stiles when they got out to the Jeep. Stiles slumped in the passenger seat, watching out the window as Derek and Isaac got into the car behind them. Scott then reached a hand over and placed it on Stiles' arm, his veins turning black with the effort of absorbing the pain of his mate.

“I'm fine, babe. Can you make my ass feel better, though?” Stiles joked. Scott smiled, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's neck, just under the jaw. Stiles moaned appreciatively. 

“Baby, I will do _anything_ for you. Just...Derek's making disgusted faces at me in the rear view mirror and I don't really want to traumatize Isaac, okay? So, I mean...I don't know. Your family can figure out the whole thing with Gerard but do you want to, maybe, go back to my place and make out? I know that's what Isaac and Derek are doing. Sexy times for everyone. Yay.” Scott said cheerfully, fist pumping the air and trying to ignore the dirty talk Isaac was leveling at Derek in _their_ car. Stiles pretended to consider this.

“Mmm, yeah. Let's go fuck.”

 

 

 


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter. Not really focusing on the sex, just tying up some loose ends so yeah. Thanks for reading anyways.

When they got home, the first thing Isaac did was jump Derek, tackling him onto the couch. He pulled Derek's hair, leaning the alpha's head back to expose the long, slender line of his throat so the teen could lean in and latch his teeth on to the fair skin there.

Derek moaned softly and started rutting against Isaac, his clothed erection trapped against Isaac's clothed ass. Too many clothes, in Derek's opinion.

“ _Isaac, please_.” Derek whined. Isaac pulled back, still straddling Derek, and looked down at the alpha, eyes wide and pleading. The teen dipped in for a quick kiss before he set about stripping them both. When the task was done and they were both naked, Isaac pressed his thumbs into Derek's hipbones, hard enough to bruise, growling possessively. 

“I'm gonna ride you, okay? But I want you to come first. Then you're gonna suck me off to finish it, yeah?” Isaac asked. Derek whimpered and nodded. Isaac leaned in and stroked his hand across Derek's cheek, kissing him gently. 

“I love you, Derek Hale, and tonight I want to take care of you. That's why I'm doing this. I want you to feel how I feel, okay, baby?” Isaac whispered, eyes locked on to Derek's the whole time. Derek smiled and nodded, fingers wrapping themselves around Isaac's wrists.

After Isaac had prepared himself, riding his fingers and using some of Derek's own precum as lube before he retrieved the actual bottle, he slowly lowered himself on Derek's cock, leaning forward a bit with his hands braced on the alpha's chest. Derek's own hands were securely holding on to Isaac's hips, his eyes full of wonder and desire as his younger lover bounced on his cock.

Derek whined low in the back of his throat and pushed his hips up, thrusting into his boyfriend's tight heat.

Everything was heated, sweat-soaked skin, harsh panting, moans, gasps, whimpers, and groans, the sound of skin against skin between them until Derek stood on the brink of his own orgasm, tightening his grip on Isaac's hips, grunting, spreading his legs, fucking harder into the heat around his cock as Isaac leaned up, reaching back and sliding two fingers into Derek's ass beneath him. Derek whined and came, spilling inside his boyfriend just as the teen's fingers stroked firmly over the alpha's prostate. 

Isaac gave him a few moments to wind down before he grabbed Derek's shoulders, throwing himself on his back and taking Derek with him. The alpha moved down the teen's body, dipping his head between Isaac's spread legs, wrapping his lips around his cock.

Derek was hungry for it, hollowing his cheeks in the best way, flicking his tongue over the head, licking along the underside, suckling on the teen's balls, even going so far as to spread Isaac's cheeks and lick over the teen's leaking hole. It was Derek suckling on the head of Isaac's cock and pressing a couple of fingers firmly against his perineum that had Isaac coming down Derek's throat, fingers pulling at his hair.

Afterwords, they laid together on the couch and ignored the countless texts from Scott, Stiles, and even Allison. Derek might have had to explain why she had his number in the first place. Then there was more sex, only sex of the ' _I need to remind you who you belong to for the sake of role playing_ ' kind. It may not have been sincere but Derek thought that fake-jealous Isaac was kind of sexier than ' _I could care less because I trust you_ ' Isaac. Yeah, he was kinky like that but the teen indulged him anyway. 

 

“Wait...so how're you pregnant again?” 

“Allison, you need to listen very carefully because we've already told everyone else this and we're not going to repeat it, okay? Stiles is pregnant because...I guess Deaton said it had to do with his spark. Since he's not hunting werewolves, he's working with Deaton and Deaton said the spark is different with everyone so that would explain the pregnancy. He says we should expect Stiles to have _at least five_. He said six or seven is a normal...um...litter? Is that what you call it?” 

“Scott, a litter is for cats. I'm not really sure what _we'd_ call it but I think Allison gets the point.”

“Man, Stiles. I'd kill to see how grandpa reacted. Well, not really kill but you get what I mean.”

“Well, let's just say he didn't take it very well. You know, news that his great grandchildren would be werewolves isn't exactly a stunning display of contribution to a family who _hunts_ werewolves for a living.”

“What do you mean he didn't take it very well? Stiles, what did you do to him? Stiles?!” 

Scott and Stiles exchanged mischievous looks with a smirk to match.

“Well, Allison, have you ever heard of a little thing called an _sanitarium_?”

“ _Stiles!_ ”

 


End file.
